User talk:Guild of Deals/Team - Broken Instability GvG
Can I edit some of the bars please? Frosty No U! 10:36, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Go ahead. Could use a big mass enchantment removal (like Rend or whatever). It was sorta your idea. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:36, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Needs moar cover for mark of instability--Golden19pxStar 10:37, 28 July 2008 (EDT) MoInstab is brave. And nice in TA for lulz. Broken mechanics are fun to play around with :> --84.24.206.123 10:38, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :You get Veil off both of their Monks and their team's flagger doesn't bring Hex removal (like a Rit Flagger) and it won't really matter. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:38, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::I am not sure about the sins, dunno why but maybe Exhausting Assault to get them down quickly? Frosty No U! 10:39, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::If they're knocklocked forever you won't really need interruption. You just want to pack big damage and what not. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:40, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I mean, you hit with your lead, then your off-hand, in that time you can't IAS, (lolflail) so maybe take Exhausting just because you can get them down quickly. Frosty No U! 10:42, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::And smite monks do bring Hex removal, so a cover could work, maybe more Auspicious and Nightmare on the mesmers. Frosty No U! 10:43, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I tried fitting it on the bar, but I'd probably half to drop like Hum Sig and Wandering. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Mark of Instability: The next time YOU hit with a dual attack that foe is knocked down. And you use it on a mesmer. ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 10:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :It's a glitch and it works. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:46, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :L2broken mechanics scrub :) Brandnew. 10:47, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::EDIT CONFLICT NIGGERS Frosty No U! 10:47, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::It basically still triggers for other Dual attacks, but since you don't hit them with the Dual attack, it stays on there. So basically it's infinite knocklocking. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Which makes imba death blossoms. Brandnew. 10:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Which in theory, should win. Frosty No U! 10:49, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::We should really run this tonight. If we don't win, then PvX'ers have serious mental issues. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:50, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Oh well, but builds relying on a glitch are always bad (effectiveness-wise as when they fix it, your build is fucked). ¬H4xx Master Gladius |19px]] 10:50, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Bumrushing a legion of npc's to mbdb them=/=victory. Also, one crpshot isnt enough to keep two flail sins functioning(notice i'm ignoring the MoI thing... @20sec recharge thats equal to a random probably-will-be-veiled off kd every 10 seconds).--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:51, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :oh and the 2 comments above me are both retarded.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:51, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Use Inspired to take off Veil, Cripshot Monks so Assassins can move in, keep knocklocking Monks and defend till you win. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:52, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Admit the glitch is pretty awesome though. Brandnew. 10:52, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Edit Conflict Frosty No U! 10:53, 28 July 2008 (EDT) "one crpshot isnt enough to keep two flail sins functioning"--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:54, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :KD plz? Frosty No U! 10:55, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :If your targets are knocklocked it won't matter. Don't use your IAS until they're KD'd. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:55, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::one uncoordinated KD every 10 seconds is not an effective snare. Wtf knocklock are you talking about? BOTH meses sac their special skill to, with luck, have the sin time his duals so the kd's dont overlap? and meanwhile the other monk is just doign what? not casting?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:58, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh wait, now isee the glitch. Interesting. But conceptually, you've still got problems.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:00, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, it's just hard to fit so much those bars. Might throw a WoD Necro in there over an Ineptitude or something (anti-melee and Rend and such). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:03, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Its stilla build that requires opponent cooperation. If they just sac their monks(at the first encounter) and split, the cripshot wont be in two places and theyy'll have monk alive, atleast with luck. This should still be updated though(i.e. nerfed). Also, just a gale, savage, or really any sort of linebacking towards the mes's or the sins should break the engine.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:07, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :This actually should be made into a TA build tbh. With this the fight is over before MoI recharges, better in TA then in GvG. Brandnew. 11:08, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Thats a pretty genius exploit tbh. Selket Shadowdancer 11:10, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Too bad it'll be fixed in like 2 days. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:10, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::That's 45 hours more then the dark aura bomber, ohwow, anet is getting lazy. Brandnew. 11:12, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Doubt it, they haven't fixed the guild bugs yet after three days strong now. Selket Shadowdancer 11:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Thats where the idea came from -> Build:Team_-_Shattering_Hexway, Underwood was the one who found the glitch (well put it on the wiki) Frosty No U! 11:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::TA now. One MS/DB, one Inept, one WoD, one WoH. ID1 gogogogogogogogo. --71.229.253.172 11:15, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Or his build. Whatever. Let's own face. --71.229.253.172 11:16, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I wanne come, meh broken gw computer is ftl. Brandnew. 11:17, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll come, I need to TA a lot more TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:17, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol@ Frosty. The glitch is ages old, and ages known. Also, if you still need someone, I'm available :D --84.24.206.123 11:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Frostynecroobaby Oh, add now to run it. Frosty No U! 11:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Why the fuck hasn't it been exploited then :D Brandnew. 11:19, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Because noone cares. And most people don't look at the page for MoI, so they dont see the bug notice --84.24.206.123 11:20, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::<-- Coco for Caca Puffs --71.229 11:21, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Either that or they generally just dont visit gwwiki. Brandnew. 11:22, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Or it wasn't imba enough to nerf. You can still use Shield Bash, Balanced Stance, etc etc. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:24, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::A glitch should be nerfed/fixed no matter what tbh. Brandnew. 11:26, 28 July 2008 (EDT) (Restarting index)Not if you like to abuse it :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:26, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :ANet needs to nerf visual glitches :< --84.24.206.123 11:27, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::(undoing indent)It's not used in GvG and it has nothing to do with Dervishes. Thus, Izzy doesn't give a fuck. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:28, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Lol fucking lol. Brandnew. 11:29, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::You kids and your Izzy. And no this comment is not endearing.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:51, 28 July 2008 (EDT)